


Give Up

by Suckers Dream Obscene (PoisonedDeath)



Category: Placebo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:38:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonedDeath/pseuds/Suckers%20Dream%20Obscene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To give this up is to become stronger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Up

To give this up is to become stronger, to become better. I know this, but I ignore it. I don’t believe in it, I suppose, but I believe in spending the money to spend my life in a state that’s neither living nor is it being dead. It’s a slow form of suicide, a torturous death. I lost freewill when I gave my heart away. Good thing I remembered that Tupperware container, eh? Good think I remembered to keep my eyes hidden, my arms covered, my heart broken, and my smile as wide and as fake as Mr. fucking Blobby. Ha. Pointless. My hair, raven nest of matted, dry strands, seems as dead as my eyes would, if I didn’t appear so intoxicated. In my head is a cloud, smothering, yet protective. My brain is a cushion. I feel like talking, writing. Anything that isn’t sleeping, that isn’t giving in, giving up and surrendering to sleep. To surrender to sleep is to give this up. To give this up is to walk away.

To walk away is to fall back again.


End file.
